Love and Lust
by Aubrey Raye
Summary: I took a slice at a Jokachel Fanfic.This is just the introduction, if I don't like the way it is going I will start a new one.Also if you guys don't like it I will do the same too.I wanted to start from the party scene but that was already taken.So...Enjo


**The alarm clock buzzed loudly at precisely 5:45am.I squinted my eyes against the harsh streaming sunlight shining through the window. A light scent of Magnolia shifted quickly by, as I inhaled the intoxicating scent. I laid amongst the comforts of my bed, delving into the white soft blanket. Lying there, I took in all my surroundings and sounds. The morning traffic was bustling, over the street into the other apartment building, families enjoying breakfast could clearly be heard sharing a conversation and down the hall, the Williams were arguing again. Taking a deep breath, I swiftly lifted myself from the snow-white bed. My feet dragging along the hardwood floors, as I made my way to the bathroom. I looked at the person staring back, her brilliant blue eyes surrounded by redness, her smooth pale skin illuminating in the light and deep brown hair shined with brilliance. I shrugged and quickly made myself get into gear of my usual morning routine.**

**The time was now going on 7:00am**_**,**_** I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door and shoved the key into the lock. My dexterity was poor this morning as I fidgeted with the key for a good 5 minutes. I yanked it out as soon as I heard a click and left bustling down the stairs. The streets were packed body to body with people trying to get around the city; wrestling through the jam I took two stairs at a time, leading to the DA's office. Soon as the glass doors swung open, I was attacked with questions upon questions. The voices all seemed to blend together, I could hardly make out what they were saying, but by chance I happen to hear two distinct words. The name Joker and bank robbery kept coming up, pushing my way through the reporters, Lieutenant Gordon finally stepped up and hustled me from the ambush. Gordon seemed abstracted from all his surroundings, as his grip on my wrist tightened as we entered the DA's office. Seeming to notice he wouldn't start the conversation, I cleared my throat and calmly asked, "Gordon, whats happened and why are all the reporters in Gotham flocking to be here?" Gordon's eyes flickered around the room quickly, finally resting them on my face, he softened up." There has been quite the bank robbery down at Gotham National." I shifted my weight to my left leg, trying to process what he had said. **_**Gotham National, who in the hell would be crazy enough to steal from there, I thought to myself.**_** "Rachel?" Gordon asked. He could definitely see the confusion and uneasiness in my eyes. "Well do we have any leads on it," I answered shortly after I thought through the situation. "Possibly, but we do know there we six accomplices, each wearing a different clown mask, and five were found dead. The other one, which we suspect was the mastermind behind it, got away on a school bus." Gordon stated confidently. Before I could answer him, he pulled out a bag with what looked like a playing card and photo in it. I snatched it and firmly grasped the package, it was a Joker card. "What's this?"**_** I was certainly confused, who would leave a game card at the scene of a crime unless….**_**" The Joker, possibly." Gordon choked out his name with an edgy distinct tone. " Joker?" **_**I definitely heard that menace's name mentioned somewhere, perhaps it was Bruce? **_**Completely forgetting about the picture, I turned it over and gasped at what I saw. His face was painted with white make-up, while his eyes were deep with large black circles around them and he was carrying a Glasgow smile on his red lips. His greasy green tinted hair stood out in the sunlight. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, deep down inside me; I felt panic start to boiling over. "W-where's Harvey," I stuttered. " A press conference, every since this happened earlier he has been trailed by everyone, people trying to get a scoop on the robbery." Gordon leaned up against the large glass windows and sighed. " I should catch up with him, and find out more about this current predicament, I'll fill you in later." I started out the door before Gordon could reply. My heels clopped on the hard-tiled floor. I could fill tears welling up in my eyes while I was becoming panic induced. As I made my way down through the front of the building and mobs of people, my watery eyes scanned the premise. I shuffled quickly down the stone stairs again, catching myself on the railing as I slipped over a wore out lip in the stair. I bent down to readjust my black strappy heel, while doing so, a slight breeze tugged at my hair, whipping it into a frenzy across my whitened face. Just as I started to stand up right, I caught site of a piece of paper that was lying beside me. I quickly lowered my hands and slid it neatly in between my fingers. It was a playing card. My heart started pounding as I turned it around, slowly pulling my stunned face closer to examine it, my eyes widened. It was an exact replica of the one Gordon had showed me. My head started spinning while fear entered me violently as I was taken aback by all that had happened in the past half hour. I re-gathered myself as I sprinted towards City Hall, hoping Harvey and more so Bruce would be there.**


End file.
